theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vikkstar123
Vikram "Vik" Barn (born 2 August 1995), also known as Vikkstar123, is a YouTube personality and member of the Sidemen. Background Vik is a British-Indian YouTuber from Sheffield and is often referred to as "the Asian". He also supports Sheffield United FC. He is one of the most consistent uploaders in the Sidemen House, uploading between three and seven videos a day across three of his four YouTube channels. Vik currently lives in "The Sidemen House" alongside Simon (Miniminter), Josh (Zerkaa) and JJ (KSIOlajideBT). Vik - alongside Tobi - is considered the most intelligent of the Sidemen, with other members citing him as "an A* student" as he got 12 A* in his GCSEs and 1 A* and 3 As in his A-Levels. He got offered a place at University College London (UCL) to study Natural Sciences but declined the offer to do YouTube instead. Any jokes targeted at Vik are often related to his nationality. Various members of the Sidemen have been known to edit Vik's movements in their videos to make it look as if he is dancing to the same song ("Mundian To Bach Ke"). Style and Viewers Unlike the other Sidemen, Vik doesn't appear to be a big fan of FIFA and is best known for specialising in Minecraft and first-person shooter (especially Call of Duty) videos, as well as Grand Theft Auto V. Much like Ethan and the jokes about his sexuality, Vik is often the butt of many jokes involving his relationship with his viewers (who are believed to be generally pre-pubescent teens). Often, other members of the Sidemen can be heard saying phrases along the lines of "don't swear, you have dedicated twelve year old viewers" or "Vik touches twelve year olds". This is mainly due to the fact that his Minecraft channel community is perceived to be mostly full of twelve year olds or younger. Many of these jokes are written on cards during numerous ''Cards Against Humanity'' games. Helmet Boy In previous GTA videos, Vik has referred to himself as "Helmet Boy", and he lives the "Helmet Boy Origins". In his "Helmet Boy" persona, Vik wears a helmet with no other armour and speaks in an exaggerated version of his Sheffield accent, much like the character "Devvo". He believes that his helmet gives him heightened resistance to attacks in GTA, and he often tests this out with hilarious results. Trivia * Vik's main channel ranks #48 in the most subscribed YouTube channels of the UK and #440 in the world. * The Sidemen have joked multiple times that Vik has a brother named Lewis. However this is not true, they are in no way related family wise, and are only friends. The joke was sparked simply making fun of the fact that they are both Asian. * Vik's main channel 'Vikkstar123' was supposed to be called 'Vikstar123' with no extra K; however this was not available at the time and the new name has stuck ever since. * Vik's height is 5'8 or 127cm Category:The Sidemen Members Category:The Pack